Cassie and Yugi sitting in a tree smooch smooch
by darkmagiciangirlc
Summary: Blame Renata for the title if you want cause i am the one uploading it for my friend cass on her username cause it won't do it on her comp. anyway cass gets married to yugi. title says it all.


  
  
Hello again fellow readers. I have started a brand new set of stories where  
Cassie gets married to Yugi Mutoh (from yugioh), Miroku (from  
inuyasha), and Yusuke Urameshi (from yu yu hakusho). If you want me to  
write a story about you getting married to any anime boy or girl, then  
send me a review telling me your first name and whom you would like to  
marry. It would be my pleasure to write a story about you and your  
favorite anime boy/girl. Well, I here is my first wedding story. I hope  
you enjoy it as much as I have writing it. Here we go!  
  
Opps sorry! I almost forgot the disclaimer. Here it is:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the anime series  
Yu-Gi-Oh!. Although I really wish I did. Waaahhhh! Oh well here's the  
story. - blush  
  
Episode 1 The New Mr. And Mrs.  
Yugi Mutoh  
  
It was the day Cassie had been waiting for her entire life. Yugi  
had asked her to marry him after 13 years of dating. They were to marry  
at a Catholic church in Berwick, then to a fancy dinning hall in  
Lightstreet for the reception.  
  
Cassie wore a white (duh) shoulder sleeve with beading in the  
shape of stars; a diamond tiara; and a long train. Her bridal party  
wore semi-dark purple shoulder sleeve dresses and diamond tiaras.  
Cassie had chose Tea as her maid of honor because she was a terrific  
friend to her and Yugi for so long; and Renata, Mai, and Serenity as  
the other ladies.  
  
Yugi wore a pure white tux. and tie. His grooms men wore sort of  
the same only with black ties. Yugi's party consisted of Joey (duh) as  
the best man; Tristan, Cassie's dear friend Matt, his grandfather, and  
Duke Devlin. Yugi and Cassie had chosen Mokuba as the ring barrier.  
They had invited all their family and friends to their special day. The  
guests couldn't wait for the ceremony to begin so they quickly found  
their seats and talked until the church bells rang.   
  
The doors opened and the pastor walked in followed by Yugi, Joey,  
Tristan, Matt, his grandfather, and Duke. Yugi walked down the aisle  
alone, but Joey was escorting Tea; Tristan and Serenity; Matt and  
Renata; Duke and Mai; and Solomon (Yugi's grandfather) escorted  
Cassie's mother.  
  
When they were in their places the doors opened to reveal the  
bride. Her bookie consisted of beautiful light purple and white roses.  
In frontof her was Renata's cousin Lydie and Cassie's cousin Lauren as  
the flower girls. The music began and the three of them walked down the  
aisle.  
  
Once they were at the front of the church, Cassie took Yugi's  
hand and they turned to face the pastor. After they had said their vows  
and exchanged the rings they were pronounced husband and wife.  
  
"You may now kiss your bride.", said the pastor.  
  
They kissed and then the pastor said," It is with great pleasure  
that I give to you Mr. and Mrs. Yugi Mutoh!"  
  
Yugi and Cassie held their linked hands up high and walked back  
down. When they were away from everyone they almost cried.  
  
"I love you Cassie!", Yugi shouted with great joy in his voice.  
  
"I love you to Yugi! Now all I have to do is learn to be called Mrs.  
Mutoh and not to write Casandra Ann Stanton.", she said.  
  
Just then Yugi lifted Cassie off the ground and spun her around a  
few times. After that they embraced each other tightly and kissed until  
the others came out.  
  
"I feel so happy for you two.", said Tea wiping away a small tear.  
  
"Hey no crying Tea, you'll make me cry!", said Cassie.  
  
"Sorry. I don't want to, but I can't help it."  
  
"Eh Yug., congrats man!", said Joey.  
  
"Thanks Joey. Thanks for being my best man.", Yugi said.  
  
"No prob pal.", Joey said while patting Yugi on the back.  
  
"Congratulations you guys.", said Mokuba.  
  
"Thanks Mokuba.", said both Cassie and Yugi. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Hello there Seto. I'm glad you could make it.", said Cassie.  
  
"You're welcome. All my work was finished yesterday so there was  
nothing for me to do at Kaiba Corp. I would have come anyway though.",  
Seto said.  
  
They continued to talk until it was time for the photographer to  
take the pictures that Yugi and Cassie wanted. Afterwards they went out  
to the limousine that Mokuba had hired for the wedding day and they  
went to the reception.  
  
While in their private limo Yugi and Cassie were cuddled up in  
the back seat talking.  
  
"I don't think I could be any happier, Yugi.", said Cassie.  
  
"I agree. Now we'll spend the rest of our lives together. I remember  
the day we first metÅ ", Yugi said.  
  
Flashback  
Central Columbia Middle School on October 4, 2004.

It was Cassie's first day  
after having moved from Florida.  
  
"Everyone we have a new student today so please make her feel welcome.  
Would you like to tell us about yourself dear?", the teacher asked.  
  
"Sure. Hello, I'm Casandra Ann Stanton, but you can call me Cassie. I'm  
14 and soon to be 15 in December. I live with my mother and my cat. I  
moved here from Sunny Beach, Flordia and now I don't live to far from  
here. Also I love to play an awesome card game called Duel Monsters and  
that is pretty much it."  
  
"Thank you Miss Stanton. Let's see, you can sit by Mr. Mutoh. Would you  
raise your hand please."  
  
Yugi held up his hand and Cassie went to the desk next to him. Then the  
bell rang for Special Assignment.  
  
"Hello Mr. Mutoh."  
  
"UmmmÅ  my name is Yugi. Nice to meet you.", he said blshing.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Yes that was truly the a day to remember.  
Look at us now, we're married! Its weird thoughÅ  ", Cassie paused.  
  
"What's weird?"  
  
"I'm married to two people if you think about it. You and Yami."  
  
"No, you're married to Yugi. I can only take over when he lets me and I  
am a thousand year old Pharaoh.", said Yami who had come out of the  
puzzle as an apparition.  
  
"Makes sense, but I fell in love with you and Yugi.", confessed  
Cassie.  
  
"Well, when ever he takes over my body you are married to him, but in  
any case I guess you were right when you said that you were married to  
two people.", said Yugi.  
  
"Yes, but I'll always love you as if you two were one."  
  
"Well with that settled, have fun and best wishes to the both of you."  
, said Yami beginning to disappear.  
  
'Wait Yami! I want you to come and be with me half the time at the  
reception, okay? I love you very much to you know and I want to share  
this special day with both of you.", said Cassie a smile coming across  
her face.  
  
'Very well. I'll see you later. Oh and maybe someday I can show you the  
inside of the puzzle, okay dearest?"  
  
"Sure, you bet.", Cassie answered.  
  
"Good. I'll see you later.", said Yami kissing her on the cheek.   
  
Okay, well that is my Wedding story ch1. Hope yall liked it. If it  
offended any of you then I'll gladly take it of. Just tell me in a  
review. Well thanks for reading it anyway. I'm sincerely sorry if I  
hurt anyone and I hope you read my other stories. I think they are good  
and I hope you think so to. Bye for now readers.  
  
Please Review!!!


End file.
